oseapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rizzardo Kannan
Rizzardo Kannan is a member of the House Kannan of Directus. Rizzardo served as a general in the Directian army during the Osean Continental War, eventually coming to occupy Aurelia for the last several years of the war. He currently claims the position of Prefect of Aurelia after being unofficially named heir by Brioche II; however, most Aurelians mistrust Rizzardo, and many have joined the New Aurelian Army, backing Ethan Gold as the true leader of Aurelia. These tensions have sparked the Aurelian Civil War. Rizzardo does not have the support of most of Aurelia, but he is supported by the royal family as well as Directus and the Imperialist nations. He has pledged to offer peace, stability, and independence to Aurelia, but so far these promises have fallen on deaf ears. Life Early Years Rizzardo was born in Riverrun on June 10th, 2037. Sadly, Rizzardo's mother Mina died when Rizzardo was only 4 years old, and his father died 3 years later. Because these tragedies left nobody to take care of them, 7-year-old Rizzardo and his 4-year-old brother Theo went to live in Midgar with the main branch of the Kannan family. Their older brother, Jacobo , a boy of 14, stayed behind in Riverrun and inherited their father's title of Lord of Riverrun. Linyoa's Steward Upon arriving in Midgar, Linyoa, Rizzardo's cousin and then High Chancellor of Directus, took Rizzardo on as his ward and steward. Rizzardo remained Linyoa's steward until he became 16 and came of age, During his time as steward he was largely raised by Linyoa, Linyoa's brother Silvan, and his mother Silvanoshei . Rizzardo had a nack for making friends; in particular he became fast friends with Silvan's son Nero, who was about his age. In fact, Rizzardo, normally an easy going laid back person, was devasted when Nero went off to command the Directian armies in Aurelia but Rizzardo, as Linyoa's steward, was forced to remain in Midgar. Rizzardo could not become friends with everyone however. While Rizzardo grew quite fond of the two elder Kannan brother's, he feared and avoided Javert, who was completely opposite in nature to him. When news reached Midgar of Nero's death and the fall of Aurelia Linyoa decided that the 16 year old Rizzardo had served as Steward for long enough and named him General of the Directian forces in Aurelia. General Nero's tragic death had come at the eve of Directus's final victory in Aurelia and thus there was little fighting left in Aurelia for Rizzardo. Instead Rizzardo became tasked with overseeing the occuption of Aurelia, a task Linyoa had thought would be better suited to Rizzardo's skills. Unsurprisingly Rizzardo quickly made many friends in Aurelia, including one Brioche II. Rizzardo did an excellent job of bettering the disposition of the Aurelian people while serving as General, and after the end of the war was instrumental in repairing Directo-Aurelian relations. In fact, without Rizzardo it seems unlikely that the Armen's would have been restored and thus that such a close friendship would have formed between the Aurelian and Directian people so quickly after the war. Aurelian Civil War Rizzardo became a key figure in the Aurelian civil war. As Brioche II became weak and near death he sent a request to Emperor Linyoa to send his old friend Rizzardo, who Brioche intended to name heir, to Ansilon as quickly as possible.Unfortunately Rizzardo barely made it to Ansilon before Brioche passed. On his deathbed however, with much of the court present, Brioche named Rizzardo his heir, as Brioche had no known heir. Brioche's death caused the nation to fall into chaos causing Linyoa to demand that Rizzardo leave the country. Only a small portion of Aurelians accepted Rizzardo's claims to the throne as he had not be official named in the Red Square of Ansilon as was tradition, and some suspected a Directian plot. Rizzardo remained in Solstice during the worst of the fighting until 2072 at which point Linyoa gave him command of two legions with orders to enter Aurelia to find Sparklelord, who had recently escaped confinement, and also to return order to the country.Around the same time Ethan Gold surfaced, claiming to be the bastard son of Brioche II. Personality and Relationships Rizzardo is generally a very relaxed person. He takes no pleasure from violence, though he was taught how to use a sword well and has a good grasp of military tactics. What he does enjoy is spending a sunny day burying himself in a book and some wine, or better yet burying himself in a women. Good company and good humor is Rizzardo's ideal. As a result of his relaxed nature Rizzardo attracts many friends. During his youth in Midgar Linyoa served as his mentor. Silvan served as a sort of father figure and Silvanoshei a mother figure. Silvan's son Nero was also Rizzardo's closest friend. In the present Rizzardo is still quite close with Silvan, though Silvanoshei has died. He also still dislikes Javert, who he finds to be merciless. Rizzardo immensly enjoys spending time with Linyoa and Silvan's children. Accomplishments While only a young man from the Cadet Branch of one of the Great Houses, Rizzardo has numerous accomplishemnts, mostly diplomatic. He managed to maintain peace in the newly conquered Aurelia, and quickly restored relations between two countries that were at war. His diplomatic miracles in Aurelia did not only gain Directus a new ally, but changed what might have been an anti-imperialist federation into a majority Imperialist federation, totally changing the face of Osea . Were it not for the unknown actors such as Rizzardo Osea would be a very diffrerent place. Category:People Category:Leaders Category:Osea Category:Directus Category:Aurelia Category:Kannan Category:Male Category:Alive